Bowser's Keep
|time = 800 |world = Koopa Core |enemies = Amps (boss-fight) Big Hotheads Bowser Statues Fire Bros. Fish Bones Hotheads Micro Hotheads |previous = (8-9) Ironworks Forge (8-A) Dragonride Firesea |next = (9-1) Red Lava (?) |boss = Bowser |color1 = #FF0000 |color2 = #FF5757 |bg color = #FF6464 |border color = #FF0000 }} Layout Start of level The stage starts out with items on either side of a red boss door, which leads to the main part of the level. The first part of the level consists of a platform falling down towards the bottom of the keep, occasionally stopping for three sections which contain switches that damage the stone blocks blocking the platform. Each section has a platform that is blocked by some stone blocks. A large ! switch must be activated to destroy it; there are 3 of these and they will land right on the stone blocks, later to be moved again to under these stone blocks. Sections The first section has some red blocks and Bowser statues. If Mario stands on any of the red blocks, the statues will breathe fire. This section also contains the 1st Star Coin. The first required switch is located at the end. The second section consists of Fish Bones jumping out of the lava. There are also some balance rocks in the level, which if touched, can fall over. The 2nd Star Coin is also found here. The 2nd switch required is found at the end and will lead to the third section. The third section consists of Hotheads rolling around the platforms. The final Star Coin is also located here. The 3rd and final switch is located here. After clearing all 3 sections, you drop down into a room at the bottom of the keep. The halfway checkpoint is located here. There are also 2 Question Blocks containing items, with the left containing an Ice Flower and the right box containing a Fire Flower. Entering the large blue boss door will lead you to the boss. Boss fights in his final phase]] After entering the door, you must navigate through a corridor. Bowser will launch fireballs at you, similar to that in the original New Super Mario Bros. Wii fight. Once you reach Bowser, you must pass under him to hit to switch, but this time, hitting the switch will only make a spike ball fall on Bowser's head. Therefore, you must pass under Bowser 3 times to make him fall off. Afterwards, the timer goes down to 250 seconds. The final phase of the fight consists of you being in a clown car, while chasing down Bowser's airship. You must avoid asteroids in the air and Bowser's thwomps & hammers. You must also fire cannonballs from your clown car to damage Bowser, and after hitting him 24 times, he will breath a long burst of fire one last time before losing control of his airship, thus defeating Bowser. The level ends with a cutscene, where Mario ground pounds on a switch which releases Princess Peach from her cage. The credits will then roll afterward. Star Coins *'Star Coin 1:' This is located in the first section of the main part of the level, and is surrounded by the red blocks. You must jump onto the bowser statue without triggering the Bowser statue's fire to obtain the Star Coin without any damage being taken. *'Star Coin 2:' The second Star Coin is located in the second section. It is in midair, and the only way to reach it is by bouncing off the Fire Bro. located between two balance rocks. *'Star Coin 3:' The third and final Star Coin is located in the third section. It is under a platform, you must go under the platform and wait until the Hothead is out of the way to get the Star Coin. Trivia * Multiple unused portions of the level are located within the game's code. ** A beta version contains an altered version of the third section, whereas instead of containing Hotheads, it contained Stone Blocks, and several Dry Bones throughout the level. ** In addition, the level originally was not intended to use large switches, but rather Keys. There were 5 rooms instead of just 3. ** Another thing of note is the music. The level in both the 5 Keys version and the beta version initially played the normal Castle theme used in the Castle levels. This is possibly a placeholder Walkthrough Category:Levels in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Bowser's Castle Levels